Meat substitute compositions typically are extruded soy/grain mixtures that fail to replicate the experience of cooking and eating meat. Common limitations of plant-based meat substitute products include a texture and mouth-feel more homogenous than that of equivalent meat products. Furthermore, as these products must largely be sold pre-cooked, with artificial flavors and aromas pre-incorporated, they fail to replicate the aromas, flavors, and other key features, such as texture and mouth-feel, associated with cooking or cooked meat, and they also may have added off flavors. As a result, these products mainly appeal to a limited consumer base that is already committed to vegetarianism, but have failed to appeal to the larger consumer segment accustomed to eating meat. It would be useful to have improved plant-based meat substitutes, which better replicate the fibrousness, texture, aromas and flavors of meat during and/or after cooking.